Leader
by SuperWG
Summary: Robin has a fun and hilarious workout session with his team. Also, he learns some things about being a leader. RobStar pairing.
**Author's note: I don't own any of the characters or anything. This will be RobStar.**

 **Leader**

Next to taking down supervillains and saving the city, this was actually Robin's favorite part of the day. He loved his job, he really did. It was stressful sometimes, but felt a sense of accomplishment when a job was well done. Taking down big time threats like Slade and even Trigon was important to him. It meant a lot to all of them, but he liked to think it meant the most to him. But he also loved what they were about to do right now.

"All right Titans, time to work our butts off with a training session!" Robin announced excitedly. "And the first part of this training will be weight lifting. You four will all lift as many times as you can and I will be observing your progress. No powers for this."

"Dude! That's totally unfair. Star and Cy being strong is part of their powers, they've got an advantage. How am I supposed to do this?" Beast Boy complained. The others all picked their weights and started lifting.

"Use your natural stregnth. Just because you don't have super stregnth doesn't mean you get to skip out on lifting." Robin said.

Beast Boy grabbed the only weight left and dragged it to his spot. He started pulling on it but couldn't get it to lift.

"Dude, I can't do this. It's too heavy!"

"Yes you can, Beast Boy. Look, Raven doesn't have super strength and she's lifting them." Robin said, pointing to said empath.

Beast Boy's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he saw her lifting the weight and making it look so easy. Now he'd have to keep trying to lift that weight. Robin honestly thought this was hilarious to watch. It was a good thing all the weights were black, and Beast Boy couldn't tell that Raven was using her dark energy to lift it. Robin himself only knew because of their psychic link. He would have told her to stop cheating, but by the time he noticed, Beast Boy had already started whining and Robin was having too much fun watching him to say anything. If Beast Boy knew he was letting her cheat, he'd throw a fit, a situation which would not be worth the trouble. But what Beast Boy didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Robin sat at a weight machine that gave him a good view of all of his team members. He started doing his own lifting exercise. He watched Beast Boy struggle some more, and it amused him greatly. Robin knew he sometimes got unfocused on his own exercises during his training, especially while he was supervising his team. So he opted to use a machine instead of free weights. Being unfocused while working with free weights can result in dropping said weights on your foot, something Robin had found out the hard way a year back. He said the others couldn't use machines, that way they could be motivated to stay focused. He used the machine because he had to supervise the team while he was doing it. Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't been particularly happy with that.

He had come out with that during one particularly chaotic session. There were only three weight machines but everyone wanted to use them. Raven had taken a liking to the leg exercise machine, while he and the others wanted the lifting ones. The fight over them got so out of hand that he forbade anyone to use the machines. But then he said that he needed to use them while he was supervising the team.

"Dude, that's totally not fair. She's using her powers!" he heard Beast Boy say. Shoot.

"Good job, Beast Boy."

"You knew, and you were still telling me that I can't use my powers?"

"I had to test your smarts and observation skills, Beast Boy. I know you need some work when it comes to that."

"Okay, so it's only fair if you let me use my powers now."

Well, the fun was over. "Okay, Beast Boy, but make sure you work hard and push your limits, okay?"

"Sure thing, dude." With that, Robin saw the green teen turn into a gorilla and pick up a heavier weight, getting straight to work.

His first instinct would have been to tell both Beast Boy and Raven to lift without using their powers. But Raven was moody and difficult, and telling her what to do was like pulling teeth. He figured he'd take the path of least resistance, and just let her do whatever. She usually liked to be left alone anyway.

Now that his fun was over, he switched to another favorite passtime of his during training, which was watching Starfire work out. She gracefully lifted the weights above her head and let them back down again in fluid motion. Robin couldn't help but notice the way she looked when she was drenched in sweat. Well, she wasn't drenched just yet. Time to fix that.

"Starfire, Cyborg. You are the two physically strongest members of the team. In order to push you to your limits, I think you two should have a weight lifting competition."

"Really, Robin? You actually think she can lift more than me?" Cyborg asked, stifling laughter.

"Why don't we find out, Cyborg?" Robin said with a grin. "Beast Boy, Raven, you guys take a break and watch them. Try to learn from their technique."

Beast Boy instantly dropped the weight he was lifting and morphed back into humanoid form. He was a little lazy, Robin realized. He'd have to find some way to get Beast Boy over that. Raven finished the set she was on, and also set her weights down. She hovered in the air with her legs crossed and watched the competition.

"Good luck, Star. You'll need it." Cyborg said with a grin.

"You would be surprised Friend Cyborg, for I am much stronger than I look." Starfire said, somewhat offended. The two competitors each took two heavy weights, one in each hand, and got ready to lift.

"Alright, guys. The competition starts... Now!" Robin announced.

Both of them started lifting their weights. Robin realized that he hadn't checked how heavy their weights were. They appeared to be the same size, so he didn't question it. It didn't matter though. What was important was that they both did their best and pushed each other to their limits. And that he got to see Starfire drenched in sweat.

After 230 repetitions, Cyborg's arms fell off. Luckily, the weights didn't drop on his feet. Starfire won as a result. She threw her fists up into the air in a victory dance.

"It is most wonderful, I have won!" she said cheerily. The others clapped for her, except Cyborg. He just kind of grumbled.

"Cyborg, you need to work on your strength training." Robin admonished.

"Yo man, my muscles are mechanical, remember? I'd need to upgrade myself. The courses are what push me to fight smarter."

"That may be true, but you still need to practice strength training. Part of you is still human." Robin said, walking away. It wasn't up for discussion. He walked towards Starfire.

"Nice work, Star. I'm impressed." Robin said with a smile. She was now covered in sweat, and he was enjoying the sight.

"Oh, thank you for the congratulations, Friend Robin!" she exclaimed. She pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. A hug that he enjoyed more than he thought he would. She didn't smell bad from the sweat. He guessed it had something to do with her alien biology, either that or the perfume she wore did a _really_ good job.

"Take five, Titans." Robin said as he was released from the hug.

Cyborg went to put his arms back on. Robin, Raven, and Starfire lined up at the water fountain to refill their bottles. Beast Boy hadn't brought a bottle, and he just drank some right from the fountain. Robin shook his head at that. Speaking of Beast Boy...

"Beast Boy, you seemed a little too eager to stop training earlier today. You're getting lazy."

The green teen looked up, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Oh no, I'm totally not lazy, I just... um..."

"Do fifty push-ups. You need to work on your discipline."

"What? Fifty?"

"Yes, Beast Boy."

He grumbled, but got down to the floor and did fifty push-ups. Sweat poured down his face when he got up. Robin knew that he should not have been that tired just from doing such a simple excercise. He needed more training.

"Go get some water and take a break. The rest of you, time for the treadmills. Beast Boy, you'll be joining in about five minutes." Robin said. As Beast Boy made his way to the water fountain again, Robin thought he heard him mumble to himself. Something along the lines of 'Why is he so mean to me?'. He just needed to be whipped into shape though. Maybe he should arrange for the two of them to have a talk so Beast Boy doesn't get the wrong idea.

Thr treadmill run was uneventful. Robin deliberately chose the machine next to Starfire's, that way he could get a good look at her. He noticed her stealing a few glances at him as well. Once he stopped to rest and drink some water, she took a seat next to him.

"Robin, I was thinking that perhaps we should not do the training everyday."

"What? Starfire, why not?"

"The others feel that we should only train a few times in the week."

"Starfire, they told you this?"

"Yes, Robin, all three of them. Robin, I feel that this would be better for all of us. You and I can spend more of the time together, going to the mall of shopping, going on the dates, and so much more."

"Starfire, we'll have plenty of time to do all that stuff, but training is important. What we do is important, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if any of you got hurt because you weren't prepared. Besides, isn't training fun?"

"For me, it is, Robin. All of the time I spend with you is fun. However, I am not sure that the others share my enthusiasm."

"Not everyone finds training fun, but its necessary. That's how we become stronger, and more able to protect each other."

"I know, Robin." She placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Then she got up to continue her excercise and he did the same.

Once the treadmill session was over, the team would take another short break before sparring matches began. As Robin went to refill his water bottle again, he voiced a concern he was having out loud.

"How should I arrange the sparring matches today? It's always tough with an odd number of people around."

"Why don't you just leave me out like you always do?" demanded a voice. It was Raven. He was surprised to hear from her.

"Raven! What? I don't always leave you out."

"At least ninety percent of the time you do."

"I- You hardly ever face enemies hand to hand. I can count on one hand how many times I've seen you do it."

"That's because you don't train me. You barely even speak to me during our training sessions." she said. Her monotone had a hint of annoyance and sadness behind it.

"I thought you preferred to be left alone." he said, surprised.

"You think I like being ignored? Wanting my privacy sometimes and wanting to be ignored during what is supposed to be bonding time are two completely different things, Robin."

Robin was shocked. He really thought he was doing her a favor by not engaging her much, but he'd never thought about it the way she said.

"Raven, I- I never knew you felt that way. I never intentionally shortchanged any member of my team!" he said the last part somewhat defensively.

"Then why did you try to make Beast Boy lift the weights without his powers? Or make Cyborg strength rain extra hard when you know it won't help him much? Or forbid anyone other than yourself access to the weight machines? Have you ever stopped to think about how the rest of us feel during our training sessions?"

Robin stood there for a second, letting her words sink in. Then he turned and walked away from her, too ashamed of himself to continue their conversation.

"Robin, wait. I didn't mean to-" Raven tried to say, but Robin stopped her.

"It's okay, Raven. I needed to hear what you said." he said to her over his shoulder. Then he continued walking, eventually sitting on a bench on the other side of their training room.

Man. No wonder the rest of the team hated training so much. All this time, he thought he had been a good leader. He thought he was helping the team become stronger. But now he wasn't so sure. He didn't know how he could make amends for his actions. He had been thinking like this for a few minutes before he noticed Starfire sitting next to him.

"Robin? It has been more than the five minutes. You have not started the matches of sparring." She looked closer, recognizing his forlorn expression. "Robin, is something the wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Starfire, do you think I'm a good leader?" he asked.

"Of course you are, Robin. You lead us better than any of the rest of us could."

"It's just... I think maybe it's my fault that the team hates training so much."

"You are upset following your conversation with Friend Raven? She was screaming at you quite loudly, and I could hear it even from where I was."

"Star, I never knew that what I was doing wasn't helping the team. I never saw how unfair I was being to them."

"It is okay, Robin. We all make the mistakes. But you are willing to learn from them, and that is what makes you a good leader."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Robin looked and noticed the other three team members coming over to him. It was Raven who'd said that.

"Yeah man, you don't have to be perfect. You just have to be able to listen." Cyborg added.

"So, what should we do next? Should we call it a day, or still do our sparring matches?" Robin asked, wanting to involve his team in the decision.

"That's for you to decide, dude." Beast Boy said with a smile. "If it was up to me, we'd all go upstairs and have a video game tournament."

"Well, I think what I'll do is let Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg watch while I do some sparring with Raven. Then, we can do a couple last sets with the weights and call it a day." Robin announced. It really meant a lot to him that his team still respected him.

He didn't do a traditional sparring match with Raven. Instead, he talked her through it, showing her new moves and such. She had been the least skilled hand to hand fighter on the team, so he knew he should take the time to work with her on her combat.

Once that was done, he and Starfire sat and had pleasant conversation while the rest of the team strength trained. She convinced him that he pushed himself too hard sometimes. He also allowed the rest of the team to use the weight machines. He saw Raven get onto the leg machine she loved so much. Beast Boy had shifted into a few animals until he found one that gave him a suitable challenge lifting weights, and climbed onto one of the other machines to work out. Cyborg used the last one to work at his own pace. Some parts of him were human, so those could still benefit from strength training. Towards the end of their conversation, Robin and Starfire made plans to go out later on.

After that, Robin dismissed everyone except Beast Boy. He wanted to talk to him.

"Beast Boy, I heard you say that you thought I was mean to you. I wasn't trying to be."

"I know, but you're right, dude. I should work harder and want to train more. I'll try to work harder next time."

"I know it seems like a pain to have to work out every day, but just think of all the good you can do with your training when you saves lives with it. I'm going to come up with a new routine for us to follow, starting tomorrow. It'll be more modified to assess each of your indivdual needs. Hopefully you and the others won't hate training so much after that." Robin told him.

"Awesome, dude. I can't wait to see what you come up with." Beast Boy was starting to walk towards the exit.

"One more thing." The changeling turned around, giving Robin a good ear. "When you come to train, make sure you bring a water bottle. It can help if you have something to sip while you're working out, and you won't have to spend so much time walking to and from the water fountain."

"Okay. But... I don't have any bottles." Beast Boy said.

"I'll bring you one tomorrow. Just make sure you're ready for a work out."

"Sure thing, Robin." With that, Beast Boy exited the gym, leaving Robin alone.

Robin quickly replaced the equipment and headed to his shower to prepare for his night out with Starfire. She had been right about one thing. As much fun as training was for Robin, having a good time with the girl he loved was always more fun.

 **Author's Notes: And that's it. So I decided to throw a little surprise into here with the whole "bad leader/redemption" thing. The reason for that is, I noticed that Robin is often portrayed as a villain and a tyrannical leader. I'm pretty stumped on why, but I figured I'd do something with that theme. But since I don't think he's a bad guy, I made him learn from his mistakes instead. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and shout out to ObeliskX for requesting. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
